Obesity (e.g., a body mass index (BMI) >30) is an epidemic in the United States and around the world, where an estimated greater than one-third of U.S. adults and over a billion people worldwide are obese. Obesity-related conditions, including heart disease, stroke, type 2 diabetes and certain types of cancer, are some of the leading causes of preventable death. The estimated annual medical cost of obesity in the U.S. was $147 billion in 2008 U.S. dollars; the medical costs for people who are obese were $1,429 higher than those of normal weight. Greater than 400,000 deaths in the United States each year are attributed to obesity.
Diet and exercise programs are effective in promoting weight loss, however, it is estimated that less than 5% of those who engage in such programs are able to sustain them long term. Surgical weight loss surgery is very effective, however, it is associated with morbidity and mortality rates between 0.1 and 2%. Weight loss surgery is typically reserved for the morbidly obese (e.g., a BMI>40), which accounts for less than 5% of the obese population. One example of an effective weight loss surgery is a Roux en Y gastric bypass, which is estimated to cost over $35,000 and includes up to three days of hospitalization.